Take Me With You!
by Black Karasu
Summary: Diva’s lastly heard her dear sister scream in grief and sorrow for her death, “Take me with you!” Diva's death, Saya's sorrow, Babies born... Diva tribute. Rated: T Please read!


Authoress Note: I have a friend, Victoria (I've mentioned her a couple of times) and she's a definite Blood+ fan

**Authoress Note:** I have a friend, Victoria (I've mentioned her a couple of times) and she's a definite Blood+ fan! She's probable the only one who knows me well enough to be my sister! Well, she is my sister in a way because we never really argued. She's just like Diva with long hair, and I'm like Saya with short black hair. She's great in classical music (an awesome pianist) and I'm great in fencing. It's pretty ironic, her favorite color is blue, and mine is red. So, we're definitely like Saya and Diva, only, we also like to get competitive. :P

**Bold – Saya's thoughts**

_Italics – Diva's thoughts_

Take Me With You!

**Dedicated to:**

**Victoria, **

**My sister-like friend whose encouraged me to continue on with life!**

She has always had a fascination of many things… The long black haired queen always curious like a small child is whenever approaching something new. She was… what you called, unique and full of emptiness. Her soft dark blue eyes were always lost on even the smallest things on earth. Take for instances, a rose… A single rose could catch her attention for hours. She would describe in her lost thoughts. She would admire the small details such as the morning dew on the petals, making it shine with beauty, or even the thorns on the wonderful flower, making it look like a strong yet delicate rose.

Her life was like a rose… She wanted to be free like a thorn less rose. To express her beauty in her own way. To be free of singing whenever she wants to, to do anything she pleases. But no, destiny and fate just didn't get along with her for she was a captive in luxury but with many commands to follow, and always wanting a family. She never had a family… Diva would sometimes sulk, "Why cannot I have a family? At least, know how it feels to be protected by blood relatives…"

A blonde haired man stepped out into the sunlight and stared at his queen, "Diva-hime… You have a family; you have Amshell, Nathan, James, and me. What more could you ask for?"

She glared lightly at a stone pebble at her feet, "No. Both Amshell and James are using me for their own sick reasons. I feel like a tool. Once they've gained domination of the world, they will throw me away like a broken rusty tool. Demo… You and Nathan always understood me…"

Solomon, the blonde haired man, sighed, even though he was madly in love with Saya, one of Diva's only sister, he still cared for Diva very much, "I know… If only I were stronger than Amshell, I would free you immediately with Nathan along as well."

"Saya-niichan has a family, yet she pushes them away to kill me… Why? She's pushing them all away when she could just continue with her well-lived life." Diva's eyes softened. She was extremely envious of Saya, her red-eyed sister. Otonashi Saya had everything, an adoptive family, a love life, an education, and even a couple of friends. But she threw all of that to side.

Solomon's green eyes softened, "Diva-sama, even though Saya has everything you want, she is still going through hardship. Onegai, don't get me wrong, demo, Saya has lost her adoptive father who raised her, she wants everything to be normal until you came along."

Diva's eyes saddened even more if possible, "Is that it? She wants me gone? Saya-niichan wants to kill her own sister?"

"Diva, she has told me that when she kills you, she would kill her own self so that she could join you in peace. She doesn't want to see so many people she loves die. Saya… Very much cares for you… Cares enough for you that she will end your suffering in this cruel world Diva-sama. She cares enough so that she will give up everything just to be with you in the other world." Solomon made her reconsider.

Diva clenched and unclenched her porcelain hands, "Nande…?" She still didn't understand Saya…

**The Finale…**

No blood was spilled, only the blood of the owner's own request on the both of their sharp blades. Saya's short hair covered some parts of her face, but Diva could tell Saya was desperate. Yet, Diva saw a flinch of regret in some parts of Saya's crimson red eyes.

"This is the end niisama." Diva grinned.

Saya spoke, "At least one of us will still be standing at the end… Diva." Diva now saw how Saya really didn't want to kill her, but she was forced to. Just like how Diva was forced to control these… those monsters she would sometimes call them.

"Saya-niisama…" Diva whispered to herself, just so that she could only hear herself. "I regret everything I've done… From taking Riku away from you, from having to force yourself to kill me."

Saya whispered to herself, "Diva… We could have gotten along… I never regret opening that locked door from you. I'm glad I got to see your face… I'm sorry, that you never had a family."

With both speeches, said, they resumed fighting as blood from their katanas spilled nearly everywhere on the stage. 'I was made to fight.' Saya thought angrily.

The two katana's metal clashed together as they both were staring hard at each other; an icy blue connected to a fiery red. 'I was made to ruin others.' Diva thought bitterly.

'**I was made to spill blood…' **

'_I was made to be used of others …' _

'**I was created to kill my sister…' **

'_I was created to rule the world…' _

'**I regret everything.' **

'_I regret everything.' _

With those thoughts in mind, Saya and Diva both plunged their bloody katanas both into each other's abdomen. Both giving a small gasp of pain surging through their bodies. They both removed their katanas away at the same rhythm and threw it back. Blood spilled everywhere on stage.

As Saya backed up from Diva, she pressed against her stomach, feeling the blood ooze quickly. 'This is it… I'm dying along with my sister… My dream is finally coming true.' Saya closed her glowing red eyes and waited for death to grasp hold of her throat. Although, she only opened her eyes to see that the blood stopped flowing, to see that the wound has finally closed up.

Diva backed away, as she pressed against her stomach, she felt her insides turn. She felt so much blood running from her stomach it made her feel sick. 'At last… I'll see Saya-niisama in a peaceful place…' Diva kept her eyes opened, eyeing her shocked sister. She felt her arm turn stiff as stone. Her glowing moonlight eyes widened in realization.

"Diva!" Saya ran to her sister's side quickly as she held her. 'No! This isn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to die together!' Saya's hot tears ran down her face. "Take me with you!"

Diva turned her head to see her two twin babies… She moved her free arm to touch to babies' soft faces for they were finally born. Their loud wails were like music to her ears. As she turned back to face her tearful sister, she felt nothing but happiness inside…

"Niisama…" Diva finally understood… Saya was sacrificing herself just to be in peace with her sister, Diva. Saya wanted nothing more than that.

Her last sight was her wailing babies, an image of a beautiful thorn less blue rose appeared in her thoughts, and lastly…

Diva's lastly heard her dear sister scream in grief and sorrow for her death, "Take me with you!"

End 


End file.
